


Fury

by Arcwin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Military Kink, POV Steve Rogers, Safewords, Steve Rogers Feels, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwin/pseuds/Arcwin
Summary: Post-Infinity War: Steve and Bucky, retired and enjoying domestic bliss, decide that perhaps they need to spice up their bedroom lives a bit. (Well, it's Bucky's idea. Steve doesn't mind, of course.)





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmearedBlackInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmearedBlackInk/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovelies for the inspiration, encouragement, advice, and overall amazing love you give me!! <3  
> And, for [SmearedBlackInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmearedBlackInk/works) being the super Stucky expert in my life for providing me with tons of backstory and help for the characterization of these two.  
> (Go read her stuff, she knows Bucky like the back of her hand!)

Bucky appears in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a bowl of popcorn. “Got everything ready?” he asks, walking over and plopping down on the couch next to me. I glance sideways at him and smile. I love seeing him like this--soft, relaxed, calm. Domestic. Makes me feel like there’s hope for us. Something to hang my hat on.

“Yeah, Buck. Ready. You good?”

He looks down at his feet briefly, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “Well, actually…”

I watch as he shifts, fidgeting. The glow from the television across the room casts bizarre shadows on his face, hooding his eyes and accenting his cheekbones. He throws furtive glances in my direction, pursing his lips while he searches for the right words.

Taking his hand in mine, I lean towards him. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. Wasn’t kidding when I said _til the end of the line_ , you know,” I remind with a melancholic chuckle. I’ve known Bucky since we were kids. He saved me countless times from my own prideful stupidity, and once things changed during the war...well to be honest, there really isn’t much he could say that would surprise me. I’ve seen a lot of crazy stuff, and he’s told me more than enough about his time held captive by Hydra as a mindless killing machine. I’ve held him through his fits while he’s cried and thrashed. I’ve locked him in a room while he paced and yelled in languages I’ve probably never even heard of, cursing those bastards who took away his life.

Nothing surprises me anymore. And yet...and yet I’m nervous. My gut still feels like it’s dropping to the floor and the prickly heat of anxiety is creeping up the back of my neck. I release his hand to wipe mine on my pants before the sweat on my palms gives me away.

Of course, he notices. Hard to hide much from him. He stops fidgeting and avoiding my gaze and turns to face me fully, eyes hard and searching. His head cocks to the side, jaw working, and then, the _grin_. It’s the same grin that he flashed me all those years ago in the schoolyard after chasing off some bullies from stealing my marbles. The same grin that I fell in love with. His entire face lights up, eyes squeezing shut while he shakes his head.

“What?”

Bucky fights back a laugh, lips drawing together while his tongue runs over his teeth inside his mouth. “Nothing, just... _you_ ,” he replies, giving up on containing his humor and releasing a chuckle.

“Oh, I’m funny huh?” I pretend to be offended, anxiety beginning to leave me. The pounding in my chest slows while I look towards our abandoned popcorn. It’s hard to keep myself from jumping to the worst possible conclusions, especially when it comes to my oldest friend. We’ve both been through so much, and--

“Stop. Just cut it out. I’m fine. You’re fine. I just wanted to ask you about something,” Bucky interrupts, poking my thigh to catch my attention. “I can almost see those _Debbie Downer_ thoughts you’re having. Not everything is serious, you know. I swear you burden yourself with the weight of the world way more often than you need to, punk. Okay?” he asks, eyebrows raising and chin dipping for emphasis.

I sigh. He’s right, of course. “Okay. Sure. What’s up?” I grab my beer and take a swig while I wait.

Another sly smile, and then, “Remember, when, before the war… We, uh...used to _play_ together?”

I swallow harder than I want in an effort to prevent spitting my beer. Clearing my throat, I parrot, “Play together?” An image of Bucky, face down on his bed, flashes behind my eyes: perfectly rounded ass in the air and his hands tied behind his back with an intricately knotted rope. His body, covered in a slick sheen of sweat and his leg muscles tensed, quivering…

Returning to the present, I blink and smile at him. “I remember,” I reply, voice low and gravelly as I lean towards him, licking my lips. A soft sigh escapes his mouth as his pupils dilate, turning his eyes nearly black. A light flush creeps up his neck before settling just below his cheekbones as he glances away, feigning shyness. I reach for him again, resting a hand on his knee and rubbing my thumb in gentle circles. He startles, turning his attention back to me and staring at my hand. “Why do you bring it up?”

Bucky looks up through his eyelashes at me--his face soft as his lips curl at the corners. “Was just thinking about our safeword recently, and…”

“And how we haven't used it in about 75 years? Didn't have much time for that during the war...”

His eyes, still nearly black, glint suddenly in arousal, the skin around them crinkling. “No, of course not. War’s over, now, though…,” he trails off. Is he embarrassed to bring this up? Seems like he doesn’t want to come out and say it, like he would have before. Another reason to hate those bastards. As if I needed another.

“Well, you know, I just figured...I guess I was thinking you wouldn’t be interested in that role anymore. Believe me, I’d be happy to _play_ again, but...just didn’t seem _right_ after what you’ve been through. I wouldn’t ever want to make you uncomfortable.”

He raises a single eyebrow at me, a lopsided and mischievous grin on his face. “Uncomfortable? Isn’t that sort of...that’s the point, isn’t it Steve? I mean...that was the best part, you know,” he finishes, laughing to himself. “I’m not some fragile piece of glass. They made me stronger, not weaker. You don’t need to worry about that with me, _Grandpa.”_

He pokes me in the knee for emphasis, trying to make a joke out of it. He’s always trying to make a joke out of it. Yet, I know better. My cheeks are hot as I realize I did it again: I was too careful with him. Exactly what he asked me _not_ to do. Sure, he’s damaged. Sure, he had horrible trauma and has a hard time being alive occasionally. But he begged me to treat him like a human. Like my friend. Like my lover. Like my _Bucky_. “I’m sorry, I just--”

“Stop it. You’re doing it again. Anyway, I was thinking about a role reversal. Now that I’m not afraid of splitting you in half. You’re not the skinny kid from Brooklyn anymore. It’s my turn,” he adds as he tilts my chin up and catches my gaze. “So, pick your safe word, punk.”

I can’t help but feel the warmth and humor from him, a small smile gracing my lips. “Who said I want to let you have control?” I banter, cocking my head to the side and finally letting go of some of my concerns at the pleased (and clearly aroused) look on his face.

Knowing he’s won, he propels himself forward the last few inches and kisses me roughly, a mess of teeth and tongue and lips. His hand comes forward to cup my chin, fingers trailing through my beard, nails scratching my skin just enough to make me groan. I feel the cool metal of his other hand wrap around the base of my skull, twining into my hair and yanking, sending a delicious pang through my scalp. His body is suddenly pressed against mine and his hands leave my head, snatching my arms and holding them taut behind my back as he settles in my lap and grinds against me. His breath is hot in my ear as he whispers, “Safe word, Cap. Now. That’s an order,” before sharply biting my earlobe. I moan involuntarily, bucking my hips towards him and exposing my neck, inviting him. He happily complies, mouth moving directly to my pulse point and sucking harshly. It will leave a mark, and I _love_ it.

“I--uh--okay, so...I can see how---mmm, Bucky, that--I can see how you being--oh, dammit, Bucky, I’m trying to--will you just--I can’t think!” I exclaim as he continues licking my nipple through my shirt. He pulls away, lips bruised, swollen, and glistening, and looks up at me through his lashes again, eyes wide and face open. “Aw, c’mon, don’t look at me like that! You know I can’t think when you look at me like a goddamn puppy!”

A purely evil grin encompasses his face before he buries it in my shirt again, this time pulling my nipple between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it. Devil. This man is the devil!

“You’re disobeying a direct order, Rogers. Pick one. Now,” he growls into my chest as he moves to my other nipple.

“Okay, okay, I--Fury! Fury is my safeword!”

He yanks himself away abruptly, eyebrows shooting to his hairline and mouth hanging open. “Are you kidding me?”

“Safewords are supposed to make you stop in your tracks, right?”

He nods slowly, disbelieving.

“Worked, didn’t it?”

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling and admitting defeat.

“You’re going to pay for that.”

“Sounds like a plan to me...” I respond with a smirk. “ **_...sir_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility that I _may_ follow this up with what happens next at some point...if interested, **feel free to comment** (hint: please leave kudos/comments) about it and request it! If I know I have a bunch of ravenous Stucky fans who want some smut, I'll be much more inclined to write it.  <3 Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
